Chocolate Fingers
by StarkBlack
Summary: Renji/Ishida Renji watches Ishida eat a piece of Ichigo's birthday cake and gets massively turned on. Little does he know the Quincy is doing it on purpose. Warnings: boyxboy kissing, suggestive talk


Another Birthday short! Enjoy! XD

**Chocolate Fingers**

Renji watched another slim finger disappear once again between thin lips, then slide back out to make room for the next. A soft pink tongue darted out to catch the chocolate crumbs threatening to fall onto the perfectly pressed white t-shirt. Dark lashes framed blue eyes clouded with pleasure as the Quincy devoured his treat. The red head felt a tingly happy feeling in his lower belly and an uncomfortable tightening in his jeans. Damn Ishida for making every move he made need an R rating. The kid sat across from him in Orihime's living room, eating- no, _making love_ to a piece of Ichigo's birthday cake, completely unaware that there was a very aroused, very, _very_ horny shinigami within glomping distance.

Too much sake? Yes, Renji nodded to himself, definitely too much sake. He needed to leave before he raped the Ice Princess and Ichigo rammed a pole up his ass as punishment. He grabbed his jacket and clumsily got to his feet.

"Leaving so soon, Abarai?" Ishida asked.

Renji turned to answer, but Ishida used that moment to slip the last bit of cake into his mouth, and lick… oh so slowly… up the side of his thumb… and suck it into his mouth…

Renji almost moaned out loud. _That little __fucker's__ doing it on purpose!!_

The asshole had his cobalt eyes locked on Renji's like some pretty little uke in a _June_ yaoi comic. There might as well have been flowers and sparkles dancing around the prick's head.

Renji didn't realize he had been staring until Ishida batted his eyelashes and pouted.

"What's wrong? You not having any fun?"

_Oh fuck you Quincy! Don't play that game with me! I know you kno__w exactly what you're doing!_

Renji put a hand on his hip. "As a matter of fact, I'm not. I'm bored. You got any ideas?"

Ishida just smiled and nodded his head toward the kitchen. "Get me another piece of cake and I'll tell you."

Renji dropped his jacket back on the floor and tried to hide his smirk.

"Bossy aren't we?"

"You like it," Ishida said as he leaned back on his hands. He tossed his head to the side, nudging a stray lock of raven-colored hair from his eyes. "Cake, now."

Renji obeyed, knowing he was acting like a lapdog but he didn't care. Ishida's voice held that seductively sweet note of promise that made Renji's cock twitch. He entered the kitchen and moved to stand beside Orihime. The busty girl was giggling and whispering something to Tatsuki.

"Hey, Orihime-chan," he said quietly. "I changed my mind. I'll have some cake."

Orihime smiled sweetly and handed him a party plate. The red head took the cake, turning to head back to the living room- and almost ran into Ishida.

The Quincy stood there with his arms folded and that half sneer half smile still planted on his face. He inclined his head and backed out of the kitchen.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Renji let himself be led past laughing party goers into the tiny bathroom and watched in fascination as Ishida closed and locked the door before hopping up to sit on the counter. The shinigami stood leaning against the towel rack, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next.

Ishida chuckled. "Do you need instructions?"

Renji growled and stepped forward. He had a string of comebacks for when anyone implied that he was stupid and was about to launch into the best of them, when Ishida hooked his leg around Renji's hip and pulled the taller man roughly between his knees.

The red head's thought process completely shut down at that moment and refused to reboot. Renji stood gaping as the smaller man pushed his glasses up his nose.

"As I thought," Ishida sighed. "You _do_ need instructions."

Renji's heart started to thump painfully in his chest as Ishida leaned close. His sweet chocolaty breath danced across Renji's lips as he whispered.

"Feed it to me, Abarai."

Renji went into lapdog mode again and placed the plate by the sink. He separated a small piece of the moist cake and brought it to the Quincy's lips. Ishida took it gratefully, groaning low in his throat as he rolled the rich taste over in his mouth. That pink tongue slipped out again and Renji watched as the soft muscle slowly ran over Ishida's bottom lip.

"More…" Ishida whispered.

Renji brought another piece to the younger man's lips. He readied himself to watch another slid of Ishida's tongue, but his time the Quincy caught the red head's wrist. Swallowing the bite, Ishida slipped Renji's pointer finger into his mouth. He slowly sucked the frosting from the digit as he held Renji's gaze.

As the shinigami tried to breath, Ishida used his other hand to tear a small piece of cake and bring it to Renji's lips. The red head complied, letting the younger man place the sweet on his tongue. He started to close his mouth, but Ishida released his fingers.

"No, stop…" he whispered.

Renji froze, confused. He watched Ishida lean forward again and bring his mouth close to Renji's ear.

"_Feed it to me_…" the Quincy said softly.

Ooohhh, Renji suddenly got where this was going. He leaned in and slipped the piece of cake from his mouth to Ishida's. He felt the soft brush of lips as the smaller man pulled the chocolate from his tongue. Hesitantly, the red head threaded his fingers through Ishida's hair and pulled the slighter frame flush against his body. The press of lips became harder as the Quincy began to kiss him in earnest. Renji lost himself in the sweetness and the smell and feel of Ishida. The lithe body arching against his multiplied his lust tenfold and the long legs wrapped around his waist made him want to buck like a crazed animal.

When he pulled away, he had one panting, flushed, very sexy, very _chocolate covered_ Quincy in his arms.

"So?" Ishida tried to calm his breathing. "We getting out of here or what?"

Renji grinned with a mouth he knew was just covered in chocolate.

"My mommy doesn't like it when I bring home dirty Quincies."

Ishida reached up and playfully pulled Renji's hair.

"Shut up. You know I clean up nice." He licked the shell of Renji's ear as he whispered. "Let's go to my place."

"Can we take some cake?" Renji asked.

Ishida chuckled.

"I have some at home."

Renji pulled away and yanked the slighter man off the counter.

"Well fuck, what're we still doing here? Let's go."

Ishida didn't lie, he did have cake at home. But Renji ignored it in favor of something better.

He went straight for the chocolate sauce.

**END **


End file.
